1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug, and more particularly to a power plug.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional power plug 20′ is shown. The power plug 20′ includes a base body 21′, an electrical terminal 22′ inserted in the base body 21′, a restraining block 24′ inserted in the base body 21′ to secure the electrical terminal 22′ in the base body 21′, a fastening member 23′ and a metal sleeve 25′. The base body 21′ has one end thereof designed as a blocking pedestal 211′ which is wider than other parts of the base body 21′ in diameter. The electrical terminal 22′ has a soldering plate 221′ in which a soldering hole 222′ is opened. The fastening member 23′ has a holding ring 231′, a U-shaped clamping portion 232′ and an oblong connecting plate 233′ which connects one side of the holding ring 231′ with a bend of the clamping portion 232′. The other end of the base body 21′ passes through the holding ring 231′ of the fastening member 23′, and then is inserted in the metal sleeve 25′ to firmly clip the holding ring 231′ between the blocking pedestal 211′ and the metal sleeve 25′.
When the power plug 20′ is connected with a cable 1′, a core wire of the cable 1′ is wound around the soldering plate 221′ through the soldering hole 222′, and then is soldered with the soldering plate 221′. Next, bend the connecting plate 23′ towards the cable 1′ to make the clamping portion 232′ clamp the cable 1′ therein so as to secure the cable 1′ and the power plug 20′ together. At this time, the connecting plate 23′ is substantially perpendicular to the holding ring 231′. Last, mold a protective sleeve (not shown) around the fastening member 23′ and the cable 1′. However, for the conventional power plug 20′, the connecting plate 233′ badly deviates from the axis B′ of the cable 1′ and the holding ring 231′. When molding the protective sleeve around the fastening member 23′ and the cable 1′, the cable 1′, the connecting plate 233′ or the clamping portion 232′ is easily exposed partly if the power plug 20′ wants to have a small volume of the protective sleeve. In order to completely envelop the cable 1′, the connecting plate 233′ and the clamping portion 232′, the protective sleeve must be molded to be large enough. As a result, it increases manufacture difficulty and production cost.